Pup Girl
by ThePhantomFeline97
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh verson of Peach Girl lets see how that goes...
1. Chapter 1

**Pup Girl**

**to my friends who asked me to do this (amy, yasha, asha, chey, and liz) and here is your great main cast (in eng. dub names)**

**Momo Adachi: Joey Wheeler (personallity match (fiecre tempered, and somewhat insecure at times but happy all around)**

**Sae Kashiwagi: Tea Gardener (sorry to the people who like her and glad for the tea-bashers)**

**Kairi Okayasu: Seto Kabia (i made this match though name "Kairi" and "Kabia" and i couldn't find anyone else in the main char. bin that looked right)**

**Kazuya "Toji" Toujigamori: Tristan Taylor (match made from name as well and personallity (best friend, secert crush, and super protitive)**

**Ryo Okayasu: Eiri Yuki (from Gravitation couldn't help myself there so much alike) **

**Misao Aki: Amara Tenoh (from Sailor Moon only person i can find that could hit him) **

Prologue

"Get off you freaking pervert!"

someone yelled on the street causing everyone to stare. A boy with a feminine figure elbowed the offender causing him to fall backwards

"But…I thought that…" the offender said staring up as the teen walked away from the scene

"Wow Joey." Said his friend tea watching him walk away

_"With my tan skin and dirty blond hair people think I'm some loud-mouth tomboy or the easiest chic on the block it's amazing how wrong people can be _He thought.


	2. Love Hurricane! Part 1

**Dang how long did this take me to do a few months its shameful is what it is but for those who hung in there thank you cause my life is insane so part 1 i hope to get this out faster so go read -walks off stage-**

**-Tay **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Chapter 1: Love Hurricane!

At New Domino High

"Old guys like that really creep me out and piss me off!" he exclaimed slamming the locker shut

"You don't know why they come at you like that?" tea said looking at her angry friend

"No offence honey but look at you any guy would think your available." She said as he was about to send a death glare he saw something "What's with the new backpack tea?" he said noting the new backpack in her hands

"Oh this yeah I got it last night "You went back after I left you." He said recalling the mall last night "I didn't bring my wallet with me so I was going back today to get that WTH." He said with the hint of annoyance in his voice

"Well I thought I look good with so I bought it." She said

"But I thought you said 'I hate paint-splatter book bags'." He said

"Well I was wrong." She countered and walked away _"Liar! We went to most of stores with you ranting about how I had crappy taste I had in style, but yet you come in with the one thing I felt like buying that stupid heffer!"_The blonde thought

"Cool bag te." One girl said "Yeah it looks great!" Another girl said "Thanks!" Tea said

_"I'm sick of the bitch copying me, so far she's tried to wear the school uniform the way I do _(think of the polo shirt/knit vest combo fromP.G. with khaki-styled skinny jeans )_ same shoes, watch, and more recent the same backpack as me, but then she thinks looks better than me added she's got the weird pale complexion (what people don't see that 'Flawless' skin is just concealer hiding a zit the size of mars on her forehead)and small frame(which we both have but I have more hipage and she's like a stick)that some guys like these days I've only known her a couple of months and I already want to throw her off a building* badly sometimes" _

Later that Day (still at school)

"So is there some guy your after." She said catching the blonde off guard _'Crap! How she figure that out' _he thought to himself

"Let me guess it Tri-" She was cut off by a hand

"You figure these out so easily Te. I suppose I should tell you the guy I like is right over there." He said pointing to his left she widened at the boy he pointed to The boy in question stood at 6 foot 1 with chestnut hair that stops at the base of his neck, crowded by fangirls

_'Thank goodness that Seto 't get him if you catch him' _could who as if on cue winked towards the blonde _"Well that was…odd I've never had somebody wink at me and the hottest guy in class, sure he's attractive but I never took notice I can why he's got fangirls around, but my man is 10 times cuter." _He thought (but like the cake that is and was a lie) looking up not seeing the girl by his side any more but now in front of the guy pointed out talking to him 'Huh. Bitch took the bait, now I can eat without playing '20 Questions' the blonde thought as he walked away from the scene smiling.

{10 minutes later}

"Aww you're so funny."Tea said laughing as if the chestnut –haired boy in front of her was the funniest guy in the world

"New bag much?" he asked

"Oh this, I just love it." she answered

"That's quite a change in such a short time." He retorted

"Huh"

"I mean I remember you going on about how crappy it was." He stated "I was there when your friend said he liked it and you when ham on him saying he bad taste in fashion." He explained

"But it's not like I stole the bag." She said defending her action

"Listen." He said leaning against the wall behind the girl with a hand

"Ms. Gardener I've always been a fan of the excitable ones skinny, pale _things _like you are not _attractive_ in my eyes I prefer guys or girls with color, character, and a nice body which doesn't surprise me your best friend has each of these traits."He said and began to walk away leaving her speechless "Oh. And one last thing [turns around] keep up the 'always want what someone else has and will anything to have it' thing you will end up _alone_." And with those words of wisdom he left leaving an embarrassed-angry girl in his wake

{5 minutes later}

_Bang!_ "Here take your stupid tasteless bag!" Yelled a still angry Tea

"What…" was all Joey could get out before she walked-more like stalked-away

"Must be her T.O.M*" Random student #1

"Maybe she confessed to someone and they rejected her coldly." Random student #2 guessed

_"That means she confessed to him. Seto your are to awesome you shot down the girl and earned my love... as a best friend of course! _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

***1= Reference to episode 4**

***2= T.O.M. -Time Of The Month or PMS**

**Bye-Bye...For now**


End file.
